mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Loeffler
"Sean Loeffler: So this fight reminds me of the time that Nick Thompson and Derrick Noble were getting picked on one summer in a park by the social kids or socs. The fight ended up in a fountain, where Derrick, whose nickname was “Ponyboy” at the time, was being drowned by the bullies. So in a panic Nick, whose nickname was “Johnny,” stabbed one of the attackers to death. Next, they came to the house where I was partying at with some naked chicks. By the way, my nickname in our gang was “Dallas.” Anyways, I informed them that they should go to the country to hide out. There, Johnny and Ponyboy ate sandwiches and even bleached Ponyboy’s hair blonde. They also saved some kids from a burning church, but Johnny was badly burned, so a little while after that, I came to get them and we went home. Next, the rest of us all rumbled the socs in a park in honor of our recently deceased hero friend, Johnny. I then was shot by police running away from the fight, and Ponyboy was told in a letter written by the deceased Johnny to stay gold. What does this all mean? Like in “The Outsiders” ... oops, I mean, like in my past, I think that this will be a rumble, with Jake having to hideout in the country from St. Pierre's wrestling. He will eventually have to come back to the center of the Octagon and that will be his downfall. GSP by third-round TKO. Stay gold, Jake. Stay gold. " - Sean on GSP-Shields. "This fight reminds me of a time when I was young and training in a camp called the Agoge, where I had to face other fierce competitors like Eddie Sanchez, Brodie Farber and Joey Beltran on a daily basis. We were all just kids, but our fathers and elders of the city taught us how to survive and kill to become an elite group of 300 men to defend our nation. My first act as king was to push kick a messenger who insulted my queen wife down into a bottomless pit. Next, myself, Travis Browne, Beltran, Farber and Jason Lambert, along with 295 other men, traveled to a cliff next to a peninsula. We had an amazing strategic spot to fight from, but this local little stupid hunchback who couldn’t be a Spartan warrior like the 300 of us betrayed his own people, and we were all killed in a hail of arrows. I was then carried home on my shield dead, of course, to my mourning family. The last thought that went through my mind fighting alongside my fellow countrymen was that I really hope Tito wins this matchup and should be able to edge out the trash-talking Rashad. Two variables will play into this matchup: ring rust, which favors Tito, and heart, which favors Tito. Rashad is tough, but Tito wins by decision or gets carried out on his shield, hopefully with no injury excuses." - Sean on the Tito-Rashad rematch.